guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Elusive Golemancer
Objectives *Enter Oola's Lab through the secret entrance Blimm revealed to you. (disappears from Quest Log after speaking to Blimm) *Find Oola's workshop in the depths below and convince her to help with Mamp's project. *Find a golem to circumvent the security system. *Discover a way to access the next laboratory level. *Search the room for a passage leading further into the laboratory. *Survive the fiery gauntlet. *Open the security lock. *Defeat the indestructible golem. *Confront the mysterious voice. Obtained from :Automatically added upon completing Lab Space :After first completion, can be obtained from: :*Blimm in Magus Stones :*Scrying Pool in Hall of Monuments (select "I seek guidance" option) Requirements :Lab Space Follow up :Little Workshop of Horrors Rewards Walkthrough This quest is full of specialized game mechanics that make up Oola's security system. It's easy to get confused at points, so read the walkthrough carefully if you're stuck. Level 1 In the first chamber, you must activate a Worker Golem in order to push the lever at the far end of the room and open the door. You will see four of them at the front of the room, but all are offline except for the left one in the second pair. Upon activating it, it will begin to walk slowly towards the Golem Gate Lever, and the Sentry Golems in the room will become hostile. Engage the sentries one or two at a time and you should have no trouble. Go through the door and follow the passage. If you encounter either of these bugs, simply resign the mission. This will bring you back to Magus Stones, right in front of Blimm to restart the mission. The second chamber is filled with neutral sentries. The mysterious voice warns you not to pull the Golem Disabling Lever, which, of course, is exactly what you need to do. Make sure the entire party is in the niche with the lever when you pull it, because the sentries will immediately become hostile. A timer will start counting down, after which the portal to the next level will open. Fight through the golems and enter the portal. Level 2 This room contains neutral sentries and a Mystical Keyholder. There is a second keyholder in the next room. You must carry the Crystalline Key from the first keyholder to the second to open the door into the next room. While carrying the key, the sentries will be hostile, but you can drop the key to make them neutral again, allowing the party to heal up. The sentries will respawn if you kill them, so it's easier to just run the key to the second keyholder, dropping it when necessary to prevent any deaths. Be careful that you don't become body blocked by the sentries, though, especially in the narrow passage. Laying a spirit to distract the sentries makes it easy to run away from them. The next room is filled with rapid-fire Fire Dart traps, which can quickly kill the entire party. To cross the room in safety, activate the worker golem here and it will emit a Golem Fire Shield that makes you immune to the darts (you will still see the darts in your Damage Monitor, but they will deal 0 damage and not cause burning). Stay within the bluish shield as the worker golem crosses the room, taking out the sentry golems as you go. You can body block the worker golem to slow its progress if necessary. It helps to mostly stand at the front edge of the circle so that when you attract a hostile golem, your party mostly stays inside the protective circle while it stops to fight as the worker golem continues forward. Should the party wipe, the golem will continue walking back and forth through the room. Also, there is a resurrection shrine at the end of the fire gauntlet that the player can activate when there is a possibility of a party wipe, thus allowing everyone to resurrect past this challenge. The third chamber on this floor is a simple puzzle where you must place worker golems on each of three pressure plates to open a door. One plate already has a golem on it, so activate the two other worker golems in the room and maneuver them onto the other two plates. They will automatically activate "stationary mode" when they move onto the plates. The fourth and final chamber contains the Indestructible Golem, a Flux Matrix, and an Unstable Magical Energy Source. The golem is immune to all forms of damage, although it is vulnerable to life stealing. To kill the golem, you must pick up the matrix, carry it to the energy source to charge it, then drop it near the golem. It will take three charges of the matrix to kill the golem. Proceed through the portal to the final level. The two smaller golems positioned next to the unstable energy source are also vulnerable to discharges from the flux matrix. Using the matrix in this way causes 1337 damage to the small golems resulting in their instant destruction. Level 3 There are a few neutral sentries that will become hostile when you approach. Fight through them to the stairs. The sentries in the lower area here will not become hostile, so walk past them and up the next flight of stairs to complete the quest. After a cutscene, the party will be returned to Rata Sum. Hard mode You fight few enough enemies at a time in this mission that it really doesn't matter if they gain six levels from hard mode. The real difference is that hard mode makes getting to the mission a lot harder, though it's still quite manageable so long as you only pull one group at a time. Creatures NPCs * 20 Golem * 20 Oola * / / 20 Sentry Golem (many become hostile in some situations) * 20 Worker Golem Monsters *Golem ** / / 20 (20, 26) Sentry Golem (levels 1-3) ** / / 20 (20, 26) Golem Sentry (level 3) Bosses * 24 (30) Indestructible Golem (Enraged Smash) (level 2) Dialogues Briefing from the Scrying Pool. Cutscene 1 Cutscene 2 Notes *The entry for this quest in the Hero's Handbook is titled Oola's Laboratory. *There are no corpses in this dungeon, making minion masters useless. *The Paragon skill "Fall Back!" can be used to run by the Flame Trap gauntlet if the attribute level is high enough. *If the party resigns, they will reappear just outside the dungeon with all death penalty removed. Blimm will be there and you can restart the quest. *The entrance to the lab can be reached easily if any teammate(s) have the primary quest Lab Space active, and if any other teammate(s) have completed the same quest. In order to get Blimm to spawn right outside Rata Sum (just 1/2 radar screen west of Krewe member at the Resurrection Shrine) , the player with quest active must speak to him inside of Rata Sum to advance the quest to "Meet in Magus Stone". Next while in Magus Stones, have the person with quest not complete but active talk to him in the explorable area and let quest update to next step of "Travel to the secret entrance to Oola's Lab". Then the person with quest completed talks to him. This will trigger the cinematic, and after it players will be transported near the entrance of the lab, right in front of Timberland Guardian. Kill it, pick up the seed, talk to Blimm again and Lab Space is complete. Members that were yet to complete Lab Space have instantly cleared it, and now can go straight to The Elusive Golemancer. Members that have already completed said quest have just received a "taxi", bypassing the most troublesome part of The Elusive Golemancer; getting there. Trivia *The Flux Matrix deals 1337 damage, a "leetspeak" reference meaning "elite." *The Flux Matrix resembles the Matrix of Leadership from the 1986 Transformers movie. Category:Eye of the North quests Category:Gives Asura points Category:Repeatable quests